My Empress
by cefmlp
Summary: After the planet Alathfar was taken over by planet Z, a young woman finds herself working as a maid for Emperor Zurg. But can the desperate need of a loved one can bring these two souls closer? Does an Emperor need an Empress? (ZurgxOC)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Is it just me, or has there been an abundance of new BLoSC fanfics? I am honestly happy to see that since the show is really underrated and I'm happy to see it get more attention.**

 **Anyway, out of all the characters from BLoSC, the main villain of the show, The Evil Emperor Zurg, seems to get the least attention. Everyone else seems to be focused on the emperor's energy vampire for a son, NOS-4-A2.**

 **There is nothing wrong with NOS-4-A2, but I find it sad not many people pay much attention to him.**

 **Which stinks when you have a huge fictional crush on him.**

 **And that happens to be me.**

 **Yes, he's my fictional crush.**

 **So basically this is fanfiction centered around me and Zurg.**

 **Keep in mind, I am not the best at writing fanfiction, but I'm doing this out of fun and I'm going to try and give it as much depth as possible.**

 **Yes, it's unoriginal, but I'm mostly doing this out of passion.**

 **Anyway, I have more Zurg related work on my DeviantArt account (burntuakrisp)**

 **So this story is going to be mainly focused on the villains of the show, but Buzz and the others will show up later.**

 **But enough with the ramblings, onto the story.**

 **Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (BLoSC) and all its characters belong to Disney and Pixar**

Prologue: Life of Slavery

They say that the best moment of your life arrives not too long after your worst moment.

It was a saying that has been passed around through centuries. Meant to be a motivator for those that lived on the planet of Alathfar.

I never believed in that old saying.

Every day I was alive seemed to be the worst moment.

It wasn't that I was depressed, but when you live a life in chains, there is very little to look forward to.

The galaxy was against me.

It was present since the day I was born.

How else could I have been born into a life like this?

Before anything else, I should introduce myself.

My name is Carlie Lyrae, a 19-year-old female born from the planet Alathfar.

I have decently long dirty brown hair, clear peach skin, and dark aqua eyes.

I like to think I'm a nice person, who always sees the best in everyone. I have gained wisdom by experiences of idiocy, was taught to read others in the best way, and hold just enough sarcasm to make anyone smile.

But that shouldn't matter to you.

All my life, I have been said to be one thing.

A slave.

A slave that is to sold away and sent to work for the highest bidder in the galaxy.

You see, I am part of a group of slaves.

Working under the iron fist of King Delta.

On my planet, there are no orphans, homeless citizens, or the unemployed.

Instead, you are a slave if you fit into the previous categories.

Your life means nothing.

You are nothing.

And you will remain nothing until you are bought and taken away.

That is how I live my life.

But it always wasn't this bad.

I once had a mother, a father, and a home to call my own.

My mother was an overworked yet loving lady.

She taught me to always keep doing my best. To never give up, try new things, and always keep kindness in my heart.

My father was a guard of the castle. Every day he came from work, he was covered in scars and hits. He and mom rarely interacted. Some days he would come home and collapse in his bed without saying a word.

Life was mundane and average for me until the day we found out about Mom's secret hobby. Let's just say, mom wasn't as faithful as she made herself out to be.

When father found out, he was filled with so much rage, he marched down to her job and ended her life in front of a crowd. He was immediately sent to jail.

Without anymore family, a 5-year-old me was forced to become a slave. And I have remained in that position until my 19th birthday.

Which just so happened to be today.

On the day of a slave's 18th birthday, our king would broadcast our image to shady parts of the universe, to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. The one with the highest amount of money got to take the slave and do whatever they wanted to them.

And that terrified me.

I wouldn't consider myself to be the prettiest girl out there. But I have overheard various males mentioning how beautiful I was, how they would love to corner me, how I could make a great wife. I never believed that, but it was somewhat nice to know that someone thought I was worth something.

But the last thing I wanted was to end up like my mother. I don't want to be used as a trophy. I want to find a man who is different from the cliche hero type. Who has style and charisma. Who could provide for me and I for him. Someone to hold me and say they love me.

But I know a person like that never existed in the universe. It's better to stop daydreaming and accept that you will be nothing more than a tool.

When it was finally my time to be auctioned, they placed me in a white dress with a bright blue bow. I would've been happy to be dressed in a gown like this if it wasn't for the fact it was made to show my curves.

I walked onto the stage, where various men and aliens sat at badly lit tables. The smell of smoke and alcohol filled the air, emanating from the audience's mouths. I could tell that these men were bad news. And one of these guys were going to be my new owner.

I tried not to cry.

"Our next maiden is Carlie Lyrae." The voice of our king spoke over the speakers. His oily voice filled me with a hidden rage, but no one could tell for me staring at my feet.

"Which one of you lucky men will go home with his beauty in your arms? Let's start the bidding at 100 pieces! Do I hear 100 pieces?"

"150 pieces!"

"200 pieces!"

"250 pieces!"

The numbers kept increasing, and so did my heartbeat. Every new voice I heard seemed more shady and scary they sounded. All I could do was stand there and pray. Pray that I will be bought by a good man. That I will have a nice home. That I will have s better future than one of a suffering slave.

"3020 pieces!" A loud-voiced called out.

No more voices called out, it seemed that my new owner has made myself known.

"3020 pieces! Do I hear 3030?"

No voice called back.

"Going once!"

I closed my hands tighter.

"Going twice!"

Please let me have a better life.

" And the winner of Carlie Lyrae is…"

BOOM!

My eyes shot up in shock after hearing the sound of a blaster go off.

Delta: (speaker) What in the world! Wait what are you doing here?

And unknown masculine voice responded with clear snark.

?: Names Warp Darkmatter, and it's time to repay your debt.

To be continued….

 **So here ends the first part, I probably will start chapter 1 soon.**

 **Anyway, review, favorite, and follow.**

 **It make me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: So here is chapter 1, still no reviews, but I'm patient.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Planet Z

A heavy silence filled the auction room as everyone including me stared at the speaker the king spoke through.

Delta: What are you talking about? You can't just barge in here and try to shoot me! What do you want?

Warp: Direct orders from my boss. You and him had a deal. You agreed to share your armies, and he agreed to spare your planet. Looks like you forgot to fill your end of the bargain. Tsk Tsk Tsk, for shame.

Delta: Why that idiotic excuse for an emperor! He already has hundreds of planets under his control. Why does he need to take mine?!

Warp: Because you old man has overstayed your reign, it's time someone more superior took your power.

The last thing I remember hearing was the sound of a blaster going off, a shriek of pain, and everyone in the room panicking.

—

In the matter of a few hours, the planet of Alafar was conquered. Ships cloaked in dark purple and red fell out of the sky and hordes of yellow robots surrounded all residents. I wish I could say that our men put up a fight, but many were too busy being drunk and smoking to prepare for an upcoming attack.

All we knew was King Delta was overthrown, our government was shut down, and every citizen was now held captive. Lined up, with the robots pointing lasers at us as if we were animals in a zoo.

I like many others were terrified and shaken up. Our lives that we thought we had figured out were now thrown off course. And now we were in the hands of another more fearsome individual.

But at the same time, I a pinch of sick relief. Life on my planet has been the worst. Sometimes I wished that a black hole would swallow us and for us to be forgotten. The only one of the planet that had a smidge of a decent life was King Delta. Everyone feel under him.

Our king deserved his fate, so it seemed almost like me and many others were being rescued.

Or maybe our fate was better suited with the king.

Who really knew what would happen.

All I knew was at the moment, I was bunched up with a lot other citizens by one of the main ships. They seemed to be taking cargo off to build towers to honor their ruler. Someone with a "Z" symbol.

Suddenly a man walked out of the ship. His skin was light blue with matching dark blue clean-cut hair with a goatee. His armor plate was dark purple and red. Something must've happened to his left arm since it was replaced with metal one with claws.

And then he called our attention.

Warp: Attention everyone!

It was the voice of the one that took out King Delta!

Warp: My name is Warp Darkmatter. You fools are no longer citizens of planet Alafar. From this moment on, you will be of service to Emperor Zurg of planet Z.

At the mention of that name, gasps of fear and shock filled the group. To the people of Alafar, Zurg was hated and feared as the one to bring chaos to the universe. He was the number one enemy of Star Command and longed for universal conquest.

Since our small planet was distant from Star Command, we believed that Zurg wouldn't pay attention to us. Turns out that was a lie.

Warp: All of you have been chosen to be a part of the workforce of planet Z. But if anyone has any objections, please step forward so I can see you.

One man did such, and it was the biggest mistake of his life. Not a second after, he was shot in the chest by one of the robots, taking his life instantly.

Warp: That is what will happen to you if you refuse to cooperate! So if you value your worthless lives, then you'll come aboard the ship and don't talk back! Is that clear!?

Crystal.

Seeing that there is nothing else to do in the situation, I followed the line of moving slaves as they stepped aboard the ship. I was not a fighter, and I didn't want to die just yet. Various sounds of blasts were heard, showing that there were some brave fools or suicidal saps that rather die than work for Zurg.

I looked up at Warp Darkmatter, and I could've sworn he locked eyes and smiled at me. For the rest of the flight, I was shivering.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprising, the ride to planet Z wasn't that bad. That is if you disregard the constant crying from other citizens and the uncomfortable space we occupied. But luckily we didn't run into asteroid fields, and the ride wasn't too long.

I luckily had a window seat of the ship. Throughout the entire flight, I just stared out the window. I spoke to no one or even looked away from the view from outside the ship. Stars. Billions and billions of stars, shining like the sunlight through water droplets. They were beautiful, a source of hope in a sea of despair.

For as long as I could remember, I have always dreamed to one day explore those dots in space. But that dreamed died a long time ago, just like my hope. When you spent your life wounded with harassment and misery, even the brightest light feels cold and invisible.

As the stars and galaxies zoomed past and disappeared into nothingness, I wished.

I wished that whatever life I am to have on Planet Z, that it will be better than the one I had previously.

Let me makes some friends, ones who won't see me as an object

Let me smile, a genuine one.

But most of all.

Let me find love.  
If not romantic, then let me feel like I matter.  
Even if it's for no one.

Or let my days as a prisoner to the wicked emperor be swift, and plunge me into a black hole.

At last, the ship arrived at its desired destination.  
Planet Xrghthung, or better referred to as Planet Z.

Upon entering the atmosphere, it was clear to see why the planet was referred to as being the planet of evil. 3 large auto defense moons surrounded the dark red planet, letting all intruders know that this place would be your demise if you refused to submit to its ruler.

As I exited the vessel, I got a better view of the new world. The skies were tinted a sinister red that looked over the dark clouds. Yellow robots were at every corner, monitoring the newly arrived slaves from Alafar. The memory of the previous fool to fall out of line flew back to me. I turned my head down as I followed the group to where we were being led to.

Finally, we arrived at what appeared to be the main center of the planet. From before us stood the most intimidating yet intriguing sight.

A tower, one so much larger than the rest was what caught our attention. From the sight of its sharp horns and the clear letter Z on its face, this was the home base to the big guy himself.

The Evil Emperor Zurg.

My throat was dry, yet I tried to swallow.

?:Attention!

I turned my head towards a stage, right in front of Zurg Tower. Thereby a podium with a matching Z was a little green grub. They appeared to be one of the planet's citizens and slaves to their emperor. Poor little guys, they were too cute for such a cruel life like this.

Grub: Attention everyone!  
Let me be the first to welcome you to your new home, Planet Z! I know many of you are excited for such a thrilling opportunity to serve under his evilness, The Evil Emperor Zurg! Are you ecstatic to be part of such an evil and exhilarating chance of a lifetime?

Silence fell within the group, causing the Grub's question to go unanswered. That was until the sound of hornets loading their blasters clicked. We all clapped for our lives.

Grub: Glad to hear that. But before you get a taste of your new life, we have a very special guest.

There was a sound of an "evil" drumroll.

Grub: Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, please put your hands together for the meanest, scariest, most evil future ruler of the universe and the one to end Star Command. The one. The only…. EVIL EMPEROR ZURG!

We all clapped, knowing what would happen if we didn't show appreciation.

From under the stage, appeared a trap door filled with gray smoke. An ominous figure rose from the stage, while stood there still shrouded in fog. It was tall, taller than any man I've ever met.

My heart dropped in fear.

The fog began to fade, as a sight of purple armor emerged. From there, standing in all his glory was the evilest man in the universe. Emperor Zurg himself.

Fear and gasps could be heard through the constant clapping in fear.

But for me, it was different.

Zurg was a towering man that dawned on a red and black cloak that was attached to a gray armor plating with matching grey gloves with talons. His eyes were a bright red, emphasizing how evil his stare was. It was unclear if he was wearing a helmet since it seemed his teeth were yellow and on the side of his head, he had matching horns that resembled the ones on his tower. He was a sight to behold.

But no one told me he was drop-dead handsome.

I took one look into his eyes and my heart rose from constant fear and sadness to a never-ending cycle of heartbeats. My face was red, my body grew hot, and soon I found myself being lost in his image. He was intimidating yet alluring, a combination I never knew I desired.

But then he spoke, and it seemed his spell to steal my heart was a success.

Zurg: People of Alafar, As of today, you shall no longer refer to that useless rock as your home.

Now he has a sexy voice?!

Zurg: For years you and your useless kind have lived under the pathetic welp you referred to as King Delta. If it wasn't for my generosity and mercy, I would not have hesitated to turn your planet to cosmic dust. Your king was a fool to treat your lives like objects, as if you were to be bought cheaply on sale. Here on planet Z, things will be different. If you agree to serve me, never go against my order, and benefit my plans to bring Star Command to its knees, then I promise you, you will live like Kings, warriors, gods even! Serve me, and you will live that life you dreamed of. I will help you crush your foes, make the weak cling to you for salvation. Bring fear to Star Command, and you will never suffer again!

The cheers of supporters filled the air, all while I tried to fight the urge to scream "I WILL SERVE YOU, MY ONE AND ONLY!"

Lines were formed after the Emperor's spiel, and honestly, it was the most excited I have seen my people in awhile. It seems that Emperor hunky was able to convince them to join his cause far better than King Delta ever could.

I don't care to be honest, but if I get a chance to please the Emperor, then I will take it. From his gaze alone, I felt a new flame emerged within my soul. A spark engined by the desire to see him one more time. A few hours ago, I was pleading for death to claim me, but now I was more motivated than ever to be alive.

I was about to head into the line for "foot soldier" when two hornets grabbed my shoulders and pulled me back from the line.

Carlie: Wha-what are you doing?

Hornet: Fret not pretty one, we have a much better job more suitable for such a rarity like you.

I might have spoken too soon.


End file.
